


Kitchen Shenanigans

by daltoneering



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltoneering/pseuds/daltoneering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Shenanigans

“Give it back to me  _right now_ , Blaine, or I swear I will confiscate your hair gel for a week.”

“Nope.” Blaine dances backwards, mixing spoon held aloft, batter dripping slowly down the handle. “I’m gonna eat it and you can’t stop me.”

Kurt sighs and fishes for another spoon in the drawer. “You are such a child,” he mutters fondly, already poring over the recipe book again.

Blaine goes silent for a while, and Kurt knows he is busy licking all his delicious cake mixture off the spoon. He hears it clatter in the sink when he’s done and it’s merely moments before Blaine is pressing against his back, arms sliding around his waist.

“Hello,” he says in Kurt’s ear, nibbling the lobe, then darts a finger round Kurt’s side and swipes a dollop of mixture from the bowl. Kurt tries to slap at his hands but he’s already away, on the other side of the kitchen table.

“You know you’re not going to get any actual cake after all this, right?” he says, carefully measuring out the correct amount of vanilla essence. He tips it into the bowl and turns the beater on again.

“Mmhmm,” comes Blaine’s voice, a lot closer than expected. He’s hovering, obviously waiting for another moment to swipe more mixture. Kurt brandishes the beaters at him.

“Don’t come any closer, mister. I’ll end you.”

Blaine raises an eyebrow at him, glancing from the beater in his hands to his face.

“What?” says Kurt.

“Not any closer, huh?” asks Blaine, playing with the hem of his shirt. He moves forward a bit before pulling it up over his head. “How about now?”

Kurt splutters. “ _Blaine_. You cannot seduce me into giving you cake mixture.”

“Really,” says Blaine quietly, slinking forward, finger running through the mess of flour sprinkled along the countertop. Kurt absentmindedly drops the beaters back into the bowl as he examines his finger, standing only a few inches away, then carefully swipes it across Kurt’s cheekbone.

Kurt gasps, because that may have been flour, yeah, but somehow Blaine knew how to make it  _hot_.

Blaine is close enough that the heat from his bare chest is radiating against Kurt’s, the atmosphere gone from playful to something a lot more intense. He barely even makes a noise when Blaine dips his finger in the bowl, bringing it to his mouth and sucking off the mixture seductively, eyelids heavy.

Kurt groans and grabs Blaine by the waist, pushing him back against the counter and kissing him ferociously. Blaine melts under his grasp, arms locking around his neck and one leg hooking around his thigh. Kurt pushes them closer and hears a clatter, he barely even notices the mixing bowl nearly get knocked off the counter in his desperation to kiss Blaine. He shoves away at anything on the surface behind him and lifts Blaine up onto the counter, surging up to kiss him harder as Blaine winds his legs high around his waist.

His dick throbs in his pants, and he pulls Blaine close enough to rut up against him, their cocks pressed roughly together through several layers of fabric. Blaine moans into his mouth, and his floury hands are sliding through his hair, but Kurt couldn’t care less.

He moves back enough to throw off his shirt—it lands somewhere on the other side of the kitchen—and dives right back in, licking into Blaine’s mouth and sweeping his hands over his bare skin. Blaine gasps, tightening his legs’ grip, and Kurt moves his mouth away to start sucking on his jaw. He groans at the sight of the hickey he left yesterday at the juncture of his neck and shoulder and kisses down to it, latching on hard and feeling Blaine’s skin pulse under his lips.

Blaine is panting barely formed words, hands tight in Kurt’s hair and on his shoulders. Kurt finishes with the hickey and starts licking around Blaine’s nipple, tight and peaked with arousal. Blaine keens underneath him.

“God, Blaine,” he gasps, moving over to give the other nipple the same treatment. “Wanna blow you.”

“Ye-yes Kurt,  _please_ ,” pants Blaine, writhing underneath him and pushing his head down towards his crotch. Kurt lets out a giggle, tugging at his belt, and gets the button and fly undone before sinking to his knees, palms sliding over the strength of Blaine’s thighs through his pants. He mouths at the front of his boxers, licking over the wet patch of pre-come staining the fabric.

“Off, off, off,” breathes Blaine, sliding off the counter to kick his pants off and across the floor. Kurt grasps the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down, Blaine’s erection bouncing up against his belly, bright red and already purpling at the head.

“ _Shit_ , Blaine,” he says, then sinks his mouth over his cock, reaching his hands around to knead at Blaine’s ass. Blaine groans, fingers sinking deep into his hair, and Kurt lathers around the head of his dick, savouring the taste as he runs his tongue through the slit.

Blaine’s hips buck against him and Kurt grips them, stilling him as he works, moving his head up and down over Blaine’s cock. After a couple of minutes he manages to get it right into his throat, nose pressing into Blaine’s pubic hair, and moans around it. Blaine gasps and tightens his grip on his head. Kurt slides his mouth off, laving open-mouthed kisses down the side of his cock, the licking broadly over the head and slit before taking it deep into his mouth again. Blaine’s hips struggle under his hands, and Kurt lets them go, opening his mouth wide so that Blaine can fuck it. And he does. With abandon.

Kurt swallows around his cock, groaning when it hits the back of his throat, hands sliding over Blaine’s ass and down his crack, fingers brushing over his hole.

Blaine gasps loudly. “Kurt, fuck, gonna come.”

Kurt pulls off and presses a kiss to the tip of his cock. “Come,” he says, “come all over my face.”

He slides his hand around Blaine’s cock, already well-lubricated with saliva, and pumps up and down as he suckles over the head. He slides his other hand down into his own underwear, working over his cock in rhythm with Blaine’s until he can feel his balls tightening and his hips buck up against thin air.

He gives the head an extra hard suck and Blaine cries out, throwing his head back, come spurting into Kurt’s mouth then all over his lips and chin and cheeks. He speeds his hand movements up and comes into his pants barely moments after.

Blaine sinks to the floor, panting hard, and weakly flaps his hand at Kurt. Kurt understands and shifts closer, sinking against his chest and letting his eyes slip shut.

He comes down after a few moments, and feels Blaine shifting underneath him. “What?” he asks with a croaking voice.

Blaine smiles, and reaches up onto the counter to grab the mixing bowl. “Told you it would work,” he says, and scoops a whole spoonful into his mouth. Kurt watches him wearily, then gives up and grabs his own spoon, digging in. It is rather excellent cake mixture after all.


End file.
